<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Changes by Skye_Willows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221692">Everything Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows'>Skye_Willows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Started Out With A Kiss [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established and Developing Relationships, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-accidental voyeurism, mild bondage, sexual discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fact of life that everything continually changes - but this one's a big one.</p><p>The crossing of a new hurdle in the group's relationships leads to them taking a leap into the unknown, but the gamble might just be the catalyst they need to help them move forward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Started Out With A Kiss [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talk the Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, it's been a while since I've posted to this series! For the record, this is <b>NOT</b> where this entry was meant to go. It was intended to be a slow build to them getting to this point but, yeah, this went on a very different tangent after I started writing it. And it got so freaking long that I decided I needed to chop it in two chapters.</p><p>So, this is the result. More relationship development is in here, but there's a lot of smut too. Chapter 2 will be nothing but smut, so be prepared for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changes were always hard if you allowed yourself to get settled, but an irrevocable fact of life was that it would always be shaken up at some point. Fortunately, things had been in such a complex state of flux and contentment with the quartet of Connor, Hank, Nines and Gavin now that they were half expecting things to change up again.</p><p>How that came about, however, was a little unexpected.</p><p>The few days after New Year hadn’t brought about any significant changes apart from Connor and Nines now officially deciding to try a relationship, but that was not really much of one. Contrary to what Hank and Gavin had been expecting, the two androids found a perfect opportunity to connect through the night when both humans were asleep.</p><p>Connor and Nines were always with one of their partners when the humans awoke in the morning – but it wasn’t unknown for the identity of their sleeping companion to have no swapped during the night.</p><p>Quite happy with the new arrangements (and wanting to try out how living together would be), Gavin and Nines had ended up staying at Hank and Connor’s house for a full three weeks. It was far from ideal with only one bedroom and the sofa being used as a pull-out bed but they made it work. Hank and Gavin kept arguing playfully about who would get the bedroom each night but one would always relent in the end (usually Hank since Gavin said he preferred the harder mattress on the pull-out).</p><p>It was on their last night together that what they’d been all waiting for finally happened.</p><p>Gavin had arrived back after just gone midnight after he’d volunteered to help Tina and Chris with some cold case files since things were quiet. Nines had also offered to help but Gavin knew that he and Hank had a date planned, thus urged the android to enjoy his night. It was still a little weird to watch his boyfriend leave and knowing that he was about to spend it with someone else but he wondered if that would even stop being a thing.</p><p>One of the things he was still taking some time adjusting to was the fact that he was sharing his partner with now two other people. That wasn’t a bad thing…but he sometimes still missed Nines, even if he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He adored both of the androids and wouldn’t want to choose between them, and things were still a little developing with Hank. They’d not kissed again since New Year but it had definitely heralded a shift between them. Little signs of affection were beginning to bleed through but it wasn’t explicitly crossing into romantic territory – they were kind of stuck between friend and partner, not sure where or if they wanted to draw a line to distinguish where they sat.</p><p>Connor was sitting on the made up bed in the living room, engrossed in a book as he heard the door open. Gavin smiled at the grin on the android’s face as he finally allowed himself to relax, bending down to give Sumo some attention when the dog came over and whined at the detective. “Hey, baby,” Gavin greeted after he’d kicked off his shoes, coming across to settle in next to Connor.</p><p>A small laugh rose out of Connor when he felt the detective all but flop on him, exhausted, as Sumo jumped up to settle at their feet. It wasn’t exactly spacious but Sumo had been in a cuddly mood all night. “Hello yourself,” the android greeted while managing to sneak a kiss in their tangle of limbs. “Did you, Tina and Chris manage to get anywhere with your cold cases?”</p><p>“Meh, not really. Came up with a couple of new angles that they can maybe follow up on but nothing concrete. Still, it’s more than we had,” he sighed while shifting so that he was more comfortable. Connor and Nines’ body dimensions were subtly different and it meant that a position was heavenly against Nines wasn’t necessarily against Connor – the RK800’s hips were a lot more pronounced, for example, so Gavin couldn’t just lounge on them like he could with Nines. “You have a good night?”</p><p>“Very much so, Sumo and I went for a night long walk before the snow started again while Hank and Nines were watching a film, before we settled to read. Didn’t we?” Connor cooed at the dog, to which Gavin snorted.</p><p>“Babe, dogs can’t read,” the detective smiled, at which Connor looked affronted.</p><p>“How do you know? Sumo might just be hiding it from you.”</p><p>Gavin shook his head fondly while nuzzling into Connor more, suddenly exhausted. He really needed to eat but now that he was settled…moving was not very high on his list of priorities, neither was food. “Whatever you say, Con,” he murmured, half contemplating dozing right there, until he saw the tell-tale flash of Connor’s LED going between yellow and red on the white fabric of the duvet. Concerned, Gavin looked up at the android but before he could ask anything, he froze himself at the sound coming from the bedroom behind them.</p><p>A very distinctive creak, and not one you’d associate with someone simply shifting in the bed. It wasn’t loud, it was actually pretty quiet, but it seemed to almost echo through the quiet house.</p><p>“Are they…?” Gavin whispered, to which Connor nodded.</p><p>“I think so. I’ve been overhearing things for about half an hour now. They’re making an effort to be discreet but…”</p><p>The two sat in thoughtful silence for a few seconds before Gavin sighed. “I mean, I’ve been adamant that they’re having sex for months now, same as us. Why is this suddenly any different?”</p><p>“We’ve never been around when it’s been happening though, and overhearing is a different matter altogether,” Connor added softly, to which Gavin nodded and nestled into his boyfriend’s side more. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Gavin said defeatedly. “I mean, it’s just sex, yeah? We’ve been doing exactly the same so I don’t know why I’m feeling-why I’m doing this.”</p><p>“If you’re feeling a little lonely, mildly jealous, happy for them and wishing you could be there, then you’re in the same situation as myself.”</p><p>Gavin set up and looked at Connor seriously, relieved that the android wasn’t judging him in any way for being undecided. They’d always thought there’d be no issues, but now being faced with the reality was a little different. “Yeah, I can kinda resonate with that. Even the last one which surprises me a little given that it’s, you know, Hank. You and Nines I’d be all over but I’m still not sure on where we’re going.”</p><p>Connor’s LED spun a little with that information. “Well, I’ll bear that in mind to discuss with Nines,” he smiled warmly, to which Gavin blushed furiously at what he’d let slip. The android spared him but switching back to the main topic of their conversation. “Have you and Hank still not talked?”</p><p>“We talked before New Year, but I think we’re both still worried that any…feelings, are because it would be easier given the rest of us. I mean, there’s now 5 relationships going between the four of us. Would solve a lot of problems if it wasn’t 5/6 complete and all us were just, you know.”</p><p>A small scowl came to Connor’s face. “If it helps, Nines and I have both thought for some time that you and Hank are attracted to each other. We just weren’t sure if your history would be what was stopping you from addressing it.”</p><p>That made Gavin feel a little better, actually. If their boyfriends (two detective androids no less) were that sure there was a genuine foundation of feelings there, then surely that meant something? Right?</p><p>“It helps,” Gavin confirmed while turning to kiss Connor slowly. He couldn’t help but melt a little when the android deepened the kiss, recognising the signs of Connor’s turning the passion up. It took a bit of effort for Gavin to pull back long enough to smirk lightly at his boyfriend. “Why do I get the feeling that hearing them at it is getting you hot under the collar?”</p><p>Connor looked very flustered and embarrassed, which Gavin soothed with a kiss and a quiet chuckle. “How much of them can you hear?” the human asked, enjoying how Connor squirmed.</p><p>“I’ve turned down my auditory systems as it was rather clear, and distracting,” he admitted, turning away in a little shame. Gavin was having none of that and coaxed Connor to look at him again.</p><p>“Hey, nothing wrong with that, Con. I mean, two of your boyfriends are currently at it only a few metres away and I’m sure you’re wishing that you could be in the middle of it. I’d be more surprised if you <strong>weren’t </strong>turned on, baby,” Gavin told him, kissing Connor’s neck to relax him. It took a little while but Connor whined lowly and wrapped his arms around Gavin, gently shooing Sumo off the bed with his foot. The dog was a little peeved at the nudges but seeing that the duo on the bed were starting to get a little distracted, he whuffed and moved through to the kitchen to snooze instead.</p><p>“Gavin…”</p><p>“I’ll bet it’s like porn for you, huh? Incredibly teasing porn since I’m sure your reconstruction software is trying to build a picture of what’s going on in that bedroom.” Connor whined and wriggled in Gavin’s arms, a reaction that the human thought was delicious. Maybe it was a little weird that he was contemplating this with two other people having sex maybe five metres away from them…but sue him, it also turned him on. Connor wasn’t the only one fantasising what was going on in that bedroom, despite the slight guilt imagining it between one of his boyfriends and someone who wasn’t quite.</p><p>“Are you trying to tempt me into doing something?” Connor moaned softly, to which Gavin grinned into his skin.</p><p>“Nah, I don’t think I need to do any tempting, Con. I’m just trying to convince you that I’m on board,” the detective teased, surprised when Connor pushed him away gently.</p><p>Realising that it wasn’t a rejection from how Connor’s hand came up to cup his cheek, Gavin waited for whatever the android was going to say. “Gavin, you do realise that since I can hear them in the next room, Nines would undoubtedly be able to hear us? Are you comfortable with that possibility?”</p><p>Honestly, Gavin was curious as to what Nines’ reaction would be. Connor and his reaction’s have been very different to what they expected, so maybe it would be a good test…probably not fair to think this when he was already slightly lustful and the RK900 was mid-who-knows-what. “I mean, I’m down with it. What are the chances he’s actually going to hear us?”</p><p>“If I actively try to keep us quiet, 86.5%.”</p><p>Gavin couldn’t help himself from uttering his next sentence. “And if we’re just, you know, normal?”</p><p>Connor smirked. “Given how much of a moaner you are, I’d say 100% and a 41.1% chance that Hank hears us too.”</p><p>That causes Gavin to blush. “Oh fuck you!”</p><p>“I was actually thinking the reverse tonight,” Connor teased before kissing Gavin deeply again.</p><p>Well, they were doing this then.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day Gavin woke with a delicious ache in his body. Connor really hadn’t held anything back last night with the intensity of their sex, though they had come to the same conclusion that they shouldn’t be too loud – for no other reason than they didn’t want to disturb Hank and Nines too much. That wouldn’t be fair.</p><p>When he started getting some more awareness back Gavin instantly could tell that something was different. One, the man he was snuggled into was wearing some clothes (jeans if Gavin could tell right, though nothing else) and two, the chest was broader than the one he’d been snuggled into when he fell asleep. Gavin blinked his eyes open to see a blue pair staring at him and he beamed in reply. “Hey, tin can.”</p><p>Nines chuckled at the pet name and rolled his eyes while leaning in for a kiss. “Morning, my love. Sleep well?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, I needed that,” Gavin yawned while looking around. There was no sign of Hank or Connor, though Sumo was sleeping in front of the TV and it was very bright outside. “Damn, what time is it?”</p><p>“Just gone midday – Hank and Connor have started their shifts but you were suitably exhausted and didn’t notice Connor and I trading places,” Nines explained, to which Gavin chuckled.</p><p>“No fucking surprise there, I don’t normally notice when you two switch around. You know I’m a heavy sleeper, babe.”</p><p>Nines’ eyes darkened a little. “Even more so after you’ve been suitably fucked.”</p><p>Well, that was a way to get the blood rushing to Gavin’s cheeks. “Ah, shit. We did kind of try to be quiet, sorry.”</p><p>“Oh there’s no need to apologise – Hank and I both thoroughly enjoyed hearing you two in action.”</p><p>
  <em>Ahhhh...that’s awkward when they were trying to be quiet.</em>
</p><p>“Wait, both of you? I didn’t think Connor and I were being that loud!” Gavin exclaimed.</p><p>“You weren’t, but after Hank noticed that I was distracted I started to broadcast what my audio sensors were picking up. The result was highly satisfying,” Nines elaborated, which caused Gavin to blush even more. He’d basically admitted that he and Hank had been listening in and getting off on their other halves having sex.</p><p>Definitely <strong>not </strong>what Gavin had been expecting to hear. “Are you two secretly a pair of kinky bastards with each other and not told either Connor or I?” he asked seriously, to which Nines smiled mysteriously.</p><p>“That is between Hank and I, my love,” the android cooed before running a hand down Gavin’s still naked body. It was a blatant tease and he squirmed at the stimulation. “What was more enlightening was when I discussed the matter with Connor this morning before he and Hank left for work. You were both concerned about your thoughts when hearing Hank and I together?”</p><p>Gavin flushed again and buried himself into Nines’ chest, to which the android wrapped his arms around the other man. “It seems a little silly now after hearing what you two were up to,” he mumbled, to which Nines tightened his hold more.</p><p>“Not at all, Gavin. With all of us in multiple relationships, these sorts of things need to be talked about. Open communication is what has helped us come this far,” Nines reminded him, to which Gavin cringed a bit. They’d all been pretty good about communication up until now but this felt…different. Gavin wondered if this was just his own insecurities getting in the way, threatening to mess up one of the best damn things that had ever happened to him. Then again, if he didn’t say anything it could damage the fundamentals of what kept the four of them so close.</p><p>No matter what, he couldn’t risk that. “Is it bad that I’m feeling jealous?” Gavin whispered, to which Nines hummed in thought.</p><p>“Well, I guess that depends on what you are jealous of. Is it sharing me with another, or is it that you weren’t a part of it?”</p><p>Gavin hadn’t thought on that angle when it came to the envy that had coursed through him. Was it that he’d not been a part of the action? That…wasn’t something he was really up to discussing with Nines at the moment. Instead he shook his head slightly. “I…dunno, I hadn’t thought about that. Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.”</p><p>Nines smiled at the admission and slipped a hand under Gaivn’s chin so that the man would look at him again. “Well, if you think it may be the second option, Connor and I discussed something that might be of interest to you.”</p><p>There was no way that Gavin would have called Nines suggesting a foursome so that all of the secrets and thoughts were laid bare. Although he supposed that from the androids’ perspective it looked different. They were in relationship with all three other members of the group, not just two like Hank and Gavin were. It wasn’t as if they weren’t liable to find things enjoyable though. Gavin was pretty sure at this stage that the spark on his side was legitimate and he was thinking that Hank’s was too.</p><p>Maybe at this stage it wasn’t the fear of their feelings being misguided that was scaring them – maybe it was just the fear of that new layer of change. They’d both been the same when their partner swapping started, what was to say it was any different now?</p><p>Gavin promised to think about it; but he wasn’t willing to give an answer until he’d talked to Hank. This was going to be skipping a few steps if they were going to give a relationship a genuine shot.</p>
<hr/><p>Turned out that Hank was just as nervous about the whole thing as Gavin was.</p><p>That made Gavin feel a lot better about himself and they spent a good portion of that night talking. Connor and Nines took Sumo out to leave the other two with space but it felt a little suffocating, almost. No escaping the elephant in the room, even if the two were long past being awkward around each other. They each almost downed a full can of soda before one of them finally plucked up the courage to tackle the subject at hand.</p><p>“You thinking about doing it? You know, Connor and Nines’ big plan?” Hank started idly, to which Gavin snorted.</p><p>“Just call it what it fucking is, Hank. It’s a fucking foursome,” he drawled, to which the older man rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine, a fucking foursome. Christ, didn’t think I’d be getting into this sort of shit at my age…” he grumbled while leaning back on the sofa. Gavin gave him a sympathetic look for his dilemma and decided to lay his thoughts on the table. He owed it to both of them to be honest.</p><p>“This would probably change a lot between us specifically, especially since we’re so intent on dancing around each other,” Gavin started, to which Hank laughed quietly in agreement. “I know you two overheard us last night and we were listening into you and Nines, but I- I was surprised by what I felt,” he went on, not missing how Hank’s expression became more serious.</p><p>“Bad things?” he ventured. Gavin shook his head adamantly.</p><p>“No, definitely not. Well, mostly not,” Gavin rambled. “Con and I were the same – envious and a little lonely, if happy that you two are so content together. That and there was some kind of awkward latent arousal from Connor listening in and getting turned on.”</p><p>Hank chuckled. “Can empathise with that, I was exactly the same when Nines told me that you and Con were up to shit in the living room. Let me tell you, finding out that you two were at it so close to us at the same damn time was a bit trippy, but Nines pointed something out to me that put a new spin on the whole thing.”</p><p>Gavin was intrigued: Nines hadn’t mentioned anything in the morning. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Sex doesn’t always have the same emotional impact for androids as it does for humans, a lot of them don’t get any pleasure out of it unless they’re invested in it. For some it’s like a high that they get off a drug, for others it’s curiosity. Nines and Con…it’s not something that they’d ever been interested in before us. To them it’s not strictly just a case of fucking or whatever…They’re much more aligned with sex is a physical representation of love. They’d only <strong>contemplate </strong>it with someone they loved.”</p><p>That caused Gavin to sit back and pause. He’d never got that in depth with Nines and Connor about sex (Connor was a lot more reserved than Nines, in a total flip from their everyday personalities). The fact that Hank said that Nines was comfortable enough to broach the topic with him told Gavin a lot. Over the course of their relationship to start with he remembered how disinterested Nines was in sex until they’d forged such a close bond: that was when the android truly started to enjoy it.</p><p>He kind of felt like an idiot for not putting the dots together sooner but Hank placed a reassuring hand on his thigh. “Don’t worry, I didn’t twig it either,” he said knowingly. “When Con and I first became a couple I was adamant that it was something about my physique or, you know, me being a wash up that made him hesitant about sex. Took almost 5 months before he was comfortable enough to give it a try and I didn’t realise at the time it was the same week I’d first said I loved him. If I’d got my head out of my ass and admitted to myself my real feelings earlier, who knows what might have happened.”</p><p>“Explains why Connor took a while for us, I thought it was because he wasn’t into sex, honestly,” Gavin revealed. “Took nearly four months for us after we first went out.”</p><p>Hank blushed and coughed, looking embarrassed. “I feel kinda shitty saying this, but last night? Was kinda only the second time Nines and I have – which is feel I so bad about you guys overhearing it.”</p><p>“No fucking way.” Gavin’s eyes were wide, to which Hank shrugged.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, at my age sex isn’t such an urge. Sure I still enjoy it and won’t say no if I’m in the mood or my partner is, but if it doesn’t happen then it’s no big deal. I’d not slept with anyone for years before Con anyway, your interests can change.”</p><p>Gavin was stunned. Since Nines had become more adventurous at sex after he started enjoying it (and from what he’d said earlier), he expected Hank and Nines to be along the same lines. Clearly not, which helped ease Gavin’s unease a <strong>lot</strong>. Sex…wasn’t a defining factor in their relationship – in any of their relationships to be honest.</p><p>But something from earlier stuck out in his mind like a neon sign.</p><p>
  <em>Sex is a physical representation of love.</em>
</p><p>Connor and Nines were offering to do this because they were that happy and in love with all of their partners. That was something Gavin wanted to see, to see both of them in such ecstasy as to have three people they loved around them in such an intimate way.</p><p>“So what do you think of this, then?” Gavin ventured. “Are you wanting to do this for them, or for you too?”</p><p>“Not gonna lie, a lot of it was wanting to give Con and Nines that experience…but I’m definitely curious as to what it would be like with you there,” Hank smiled, which loosened the last knot in Gavin’s stomach.</p><p>“Me too,” he confessed softly, reaching out for Hank’s hand. “You think we need to decide now if we’re going to actively go near each other or not? Might get a little frenetic with four of us together.”</p><p>“Let’s see how things go – I wouldn’t be adverse to something happening with you,” the older man admitted with a slight blush, which Gavin returned.</p><p>“Yeah, me too. If it turns out we’re a good match in the bedroom then you’ll get no complaints from me.”</p><p>Hank’s expression became thoughtful and he pulled Gavin a little closer, the detective letting Hank guide him so that he was half draped over the older man. He instantly liked the warmth and closeness, it was like someone had stoked a gentle fire inside him. It was strange how his feelings for all three of them were so different. With Nines it was like a magnet drawing him to the other android, they just <strong>fit</strong>. Connor was he felt like he was halfway to giggling most of the time – the android’s energy and bright outlook had changed his own routines and hobbies so much, but it was good. It was a lot more balanced now, something he’d not known he’d needed, even with Nines in his life.</p><p>This, though…it was like coming home to an old friend, almost. There was something deeply familiar there, even though he and Hank had hated each other for years. Kindred souls in a sense: after so much suffering and heartache on both their sides, years of being misunderstood and alone, they’d stumbled into something incredible because of a giant fuck-up. Gavin still had to pinch himself often to check that he wasn’t dreaming.</p><p>“I know we’ve not really talked since New Year, Gavin, but I…I’ve been thinking about it. What it would be like to be involved with you too,” Hank said softly, which had Gavin’s heart pounding all of a sudden. The one consolation was that Hank’s own was thundering just as much, he could feel it with them pressed so close. “We wouldn’t have the same advantage as Con and Nines though, we aren’t up potentially 24 hours of the day. Splitting time between everyone is going to be one hell of a juggling act.”</p><p>“Well, we were already contemplating moving in together before,” Gavin said with a slight smile. “Would make things a fuck ton easier if we were all under the same roof.”</p><p>“True, but I don’t know if it would be too much. Would we want to spend all of our time together or would it get to be overwhelming? A lot of couples need space for themselves and we all work together, we see each other all of the time…I don’t know how that would work.”</p><p>Gavin mulled it over before sighing and leaning into Hank more. “Even if all four of us were in a full quartet, that doesn’t mean we’d spend every moment with each other or every night together. I think if we stuck with our original plan of getting a house with plenty of bedrooms it would work best. As you said, we’re all gonna need our space. Especially with four such stubborn bastards.”</p><p>Hank laughed heartily at that one and slid Gavin a little higher so that they were in ideal kissing range. “Guess if we’re contemplating doing this foursome thing, we’d better get some practice at kissing. I could see this winding the other two up something fierce,” he rumbled, to which Gavin’s eyes darkened a little.</p><p>“I’m more than on board with that,” he rasped before surging up to kiss Hank passionately. It wasn’t sloppy or careless; there was unmistakeable relief and care in their embrace as they continued. Hank shifted so that Gavin was lying atop of him along the length of the sofa and spread his legs, allowing Gavin to fall between them. Gavin moaned at the position and was startled at how much he wanted to keep going given that he’d not even been that convinced about wanting Hank that way only a couple of days ago.</p><p>A sudden thought came to him and he smirked when the two of them finally parted. “You think Con and Nines would be game for that foursome at short notice?”</p><p>Catching on to Gavin’s thinking, Hank smiled knowingly at him and teased the other man with slow strokes along his back, a hand finding its way under Gavin’s shirt. “I don’t think they’d complain at finding themselves suddenly booked tonight,” he replied huskily, “but we might have to see about finding a hotel or something. There’s no way the bed’s gonna be able to take four of us at once.”</p><p>“Good thing Nines and I have a California King at our place then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Walk the Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here is the smut! Yikes this ended up as a beast but I've got there! I hope you'll all be forgiving as to my rustiness - I've not written smut in months and never a foursome on my own, so this was challenge. I hope it lives up to everything you are all expecting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the decision had been made, everything rapidly fell into place from there. Hank set about packing up everything they’d need for an overnight stay at Gavin and Nines’ apartment – small things like a change of clothes; a bed, food and bowls for Sumo – while Gavin called the androids. They had been part of the way back when Gavin updated them as to the potential change of plans but neither complained about the change. In fact, they were both very keen.</p><p>After he finished on the phone Gavin wandered through to find Hank in the bedroom, looking through a rather non-descript white box. From how Hank quickly closed it up again though, Gavin could hazard a guess. “Bringing along some toys for fun?” he ventured, to which Hank’s mind embarrassment at being caught eased. Gavin asking so blatantly made him less conscious of the thoughts.</p><p>“Nines has mentioned about your collection before and I remember him eyeing up a couple of things last night,” Hank told him honestly. “Was gonna grab a few bits and pieces if you were game?”</p><p>“Hell yeah. Probably wouldn’t surprise you to know that Con and I play around with them, though he’s still figuring out what he likes,” Gavin replied, to which Hank laughed.</p><p>“So you’re the bad influence behind Connor deciding to grow our collection then? Good to know,” the older man winked, to which Gavin shrugged.</p><p>“Depending on what he’s suggested, could be Connor or it could be Nines. Once he started getting more comfortable with sex, Nines became pretty experimental. I think most of that is built in RK curiosity though.”</p><p>Hank smiled in understanding. “Wouldn’t surprise me, I swear those two are worse than cats sometimes.” The chatter was going some ways to easing some of the excited nerves between them, but even so there was still a slight degree of awkwardness. Everything would be better once their partners were involved again to get everyone in the mood fully, but until then there was still anticipation behind the four of them having sex together.</p><p>It was Hank who moved first, picking up the box before turning off the bedside lamp. “Want to take my car or yours? Your one has the advantage of auto-drive but it means one of you or Nines will need to play chauffeur tomorrow.”</p><p>Gavin smirked. “That’s what taxis are for, genius. We’ll take mine, dunno about you but I’m too hyped up to drive.” Hank wasn’t going to argue that point, he was pretty keyed up too.</p><p>They took another 30 minutes to the apartment and a quick check in with Connor and Nines told the pair that their partners were still another 15 minutes away (14 minutes and 46 seconds Connor pointed out, the little shit that he is). Just long enough for Hank and Gavin to get everything unpacked and for nerves to start settling in a little more now that they were actually <strong>doing this</strong>.</p><p>At seeing Gavin pacing around the kitchen and actually doing dishes to keep himself distracted (Hank had heard from both Connor and Nines multiple times how much Gavin detested cleaning dishes, so to be doing them voluntarily now showed Hank just how nervous the other man was), Hank approached him and placed a comforting hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Hey, if you’re not sure about this, there’s no pressure. We can pull the plug on this at any time,” Hank reassured him, feeling how Gavin froze a little. “Gavin-”</p><p>“I want to do this,” Gavin jumped in, reaching out for a towel to dry his hands while turning to face Hank. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to think that this was bad nerves or whatever, I’m just-” He chuckled a little while dropping the towel. “I did this first night I went out with both Connor and Nines, I get super antsy and need to do something with my hands. You’d have laughed your ass off, I swear the first dates with those two were the tidiest any place I won has ever been.”</p><p>That eased Hank’s own nervous energy a little, to know that it was anticipation which was getting to Gavin rather than regrets. “Okay, cool. Guess I’m a little wound up still too, wish those two would get here sooner.” He then winced as he realised how that sounded. “Fuck, I don’t mean that it’s bad with just us here, I just- I’m gonna shut up before I make an even bigger ass of myself,” Hank sighed in frustration, eyes widening when Gavin laughed.</p><p>“Con and Nines told me that you stumble over yourself when you’re nervous, but I never would have believed it without seeing it,” Gavin snickered before deciding that there was too much distance between them. He gravitated to Hank and grabbed the older man’s hand, leading him through to the bedroom so that Hank could see what they were working with.</p><p>Hank whistled at the enormous bed and had to laugh at the bedding. “Wow, that’s a blast from the past. Original Metal Gear Solid bedding? How old is this shit, Gav? Isn’t that game a little before your time?”</p><p>Gavin blushed and threw his hoodie at Hank in response. “Shaddup, this shit was a custom order from years ago. Cost me a shit ton given the size of the bed but it’s been worth every cent, lasted me almost a decade now. And just cause I’m a Gen Z means I couldn’t play classic games when I was young?”</p><p>“Never said that, just didn’t expect something like that to link our childhoods,” Hank appeased, smiling slightly when Gavin pulled him closer.</p><p>“Less gossiping about the bedding, more messing it up,” he demanded while kissing the other man’s neck, to which Hank growled lowly.</p><p>“You wanting to give those two a show?”</p><p>“Yeah, but my mind’s been wondering about this since we made out at your place. Come on, my patience only goes so far.” With that Gavin kissed Hank more powerfully, pulling the larger man with him as he tipped back on to the bed. Hank took the hint and went down with him, more than happy to let Gavin decide how fast this was going.</p><p>As it turned out the passion levels never really cranked up that high, but the two spent plenty of time swapping lazy kisses accompanied by exploring hands. They only really pulled apart from each other when they heard a whine from the bedroom door and spied Connor looking over hungrily, Nines behind him with his arms wrapped around Connor’s waist and holding him close. Gavin looked confused before twigging that the other two had arrived, blushing when he realised that he hadn’t any of the front door opening, the two androids arriving or the clicking of Sumo’s nails on the laminate flooring.</p><p>“Shit, oops,” he muttered while climbing off Hank, having been straddling the older man’s hips from where he’d been propped up against the headboard. “How long have you two been standing there?”</p><p>“More than long enough to thoroughly enjoy the view,” Nines smirked as Connor squirmed on the spot again. “In case you were wondering, Sumo’s been fed and is now happily sleeping away on his bed. I doubt we should be bothered throughout the evening.”</p><p>Hank noticed how keen Connor was and crooked a finger for the other two to come over, unsurprised when Connor decided to all but charge at bed. What he was shocked by was when Connor decided to straddle over Hank’s legs behind Gavin and started kissing the detective’s neck. Both humans had already been thoroughly aroused at that point but the added stimulation had both of them groaning. “Fuck, now that’s a pretty view…” he rumbled as he felt Nines join them on the bed.</p><p>Connor whined when Nines slowly started to pull him off Hank, to which the RK900 laughed. “You can keep playing again soon, little one,” Nines teased as he finally convinced Connor to shift away. “We agreed that we’d talk with both Hank and Gavin before we started this.”</p><p>“That was before we found them making out on your bed,” Connor whined while sitting next to Nines, most definitely sulking.</p><p>Gavin refused to budge and turned towards them, to which Hank sighed but he at least managed to shift Gavin enough so that their hard-ons weren’t in contact anymore. That would just be a distraction. “Sorry, we kinda got carried away. Were you two watching for long?” he asked while reaching a hand out for the androids to take. Gavin reached for the other at Hank’s other side and the older man smiled affectionately in reply. He really wondered why he’d been worried about this now.</p><p>Connor beat Nines to the outstretched hand, but they both shuffled closer so that the quartet were sat closer. The androids had an arm wrapped around each other while Nines reached for Gavin’s other hand, keeping the four of them linked fully. “We would have been watching for longer had someone managed to keep quiet,” Nines taunted while kissing Connor’s forehead.</p><p>“Oh shush, you say that as if you weren’t grinding into me at the same time,” Connor pouted. “How could I keep it in seeing Hank and Gavin together while you were riling me up worse than you had been on the way here?”</p><p>That had the humans’ attention. “Uh oh, what were you up, Nines?” Gavin snickered.</p><p>“I may or may not have been sharing some pre-constructions that I had conjured in my mind,” the RK900 shrugged. “So as much as I may have been teasing Connor, I have also been causing myself a few problems. The walk back was taking entirely too long, so we arrived back ahead of schedule.”</p><p>Both Hank and Gavin laughed quietly, enamoured at the admission from the pair rather than thinking it creepy that Nines was making essentially his own personal porn using the two of them. “Well, I think all of us are keen to get going, so we should probably work out any potential hiccups,” Hank suggested. “Personally, I’ve got no issues with anyone or any limits about what we get up to, so long as no-one wants to do anything outlandishly kinky. I brought over the toy box from our place in case anyone had any ideas though.”</p><p>Connor’s eyes lit up at that statement, to which Gavin sighed. “Oh boy, I know that look. Connor has an idea.”</p><p>“You didn’t complain when I used the cuffs from that box on you a few weeks ago,” the android pointed out, to which Gavin blushed furiously. Hank’s form shook from a repressed laugh as Nines smirked. “I’m also comfortably to do anything with anyone, I’m more curious that anything to see how this will go.”</p><p>“Ditto,” Gavin stated while trying to will his cheeks to go down from being scarlet. “If I need a moment or anything, I’ll let you guys know but I doubt that’ll come up.”</p><p>Nines shot a warm look at Gavin. “We’ll make sure you don’t get overwhelmed, darling. That’s not what any of us wish. I too have no explicit hold-ups or issues, though I do wish to prepare for afterwards. I’ll go grab some thirium and water before we get started. Does anyone else wish for anything?” he asked while standing, managing to gently disentangle himself from Connor and Gavin’s holds.</p><p>“Make sure that Sumo’s not nosing into anything, Nines? He can get nosey if he’s bored,” Hank shouted through as the android left, groaning when Connor took his opportunity and settled behind Gavin again. It grew much louder when Gavin shuffled forward and their clothed erections were rubbing together again, Gavin whining up above. “Jesus, couldn’t even wait until Nines was back, sweetheart?” he whispered.</p><p>“No, this is entirely too appealing,” Connor confirmed while turning Gavin’s head to kiss the detective as clever fingers started working at his shirt. Hank started rolling his hips slowly when he noticed Connor doing the same, Gavin letting a long moan into the kiss at the three points of stimulation. “Fuck, you both keep that up and I’m not gonna last long here,” he admitted, a gasp catching as Connor’s fingers slid under his t-shirt to find a nipple.</p><p>“You’re more than capable of coming multiple times, Gavin,” Connor said knowingly. “It would be a lot of fun to build you all the way back up again, even if you found release soon.”</p><p>“Lucky bastards,” Hank groaned. “I ain’t got it in me to be coming twice in quick succession anymore. Not gonna complain if I get to watch you two go at it though.”</p><p>Connor kept working his hands over Gavin slowly, waiting to see what the other man wanted before cranking up the intensity any. It was a couple of seconds before Gavin nodded in agreement. “Fuck, do it. Don’t stop, please.”</p><p>Nines would love to say he was surprised when he came back through to the bedroom and found all three of his lovers in a tangle on the bed, but that would be a complete lie. He’d predicted Connor would go back to his prior position, having known just how eager the other android was to enjoy the company of their human lovers like this, but seeing just how excited Hank and Gavin were too made him smile. Despite watching from the side-lines for now, he quietly placed all of their supplies on a nearby chest of drawers before making his way to the bed.</p><p>Hank was still enraptured watching the kissing pair on his outstretched legs, so much so that he only noticed Nines next to them after the android had started undoing the buttons of his shirt. He wasn’t going to let Nines stay so far away and tease them, so the minute the android had opened the last button Hank’s hand clamped around Nines’ hip and pulled him closer. Gavin and Connor both felt when Hank shifted under them and their arousal both spiked when they saw the pair now kissing on the bed below.</p><p>Having dreamt up what it would be like to see the opposite pair after their unexpected eavesdropping the night before, it chased away any remaining insecurities surrounding their relationships. There was no jealousy in sharing someone else they loved with another, the only envy had been in not getting to play a part of being such pleasure to their partner. Now that they were all together and doing as a four rather than in twos, everything finally felt like it was slotting into place.</p><p>Gavin had been so caught up in the display of Hank and Nines underneath him that he loudly gasped when he noticed Connor’s hand palming him through his underwear: he hadn’t noticed the android had managed to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. The position meant that there wasn’t much Connor could do, the tight fabric bunching up and restricting how much he could move his hand, but the friction was enough to make Gavin thrust back blindly. Connor’s other hand lifted Gavin’s t-shirt and the human helped him to strip it off, more than prepared to be bared in front of the other three.</p><p>He took a degree of pride in the looks he received from Hank and Nines when they looked up to see the view. Gavin knew what Nines’ expression would be, he’d seen it on his boyfriend’s face countless times before, but the one on Hank’s made the heat in his belly curl ever more. There was a distinct approval and want there, but before Gavin could enjoy it fully, he felt Connor’s fist tighten around him and he moaned loudly.</p><p>“You know, that can’t be comfy, baby,” Gavin heard after he’d closed his eyes and started bucking more into Connor’s hand, but the owner of the voice had him threatening to come on the spot. It hadn’t been either of his boyfriends, that had been <strong>Hank</strong>. “I think we’re all having some issues with too many clothes right now. Why don’t we fix that?”</p><p>Connor took it upon himself to pulled Gavin away from Hank’s lap and handled him with far too much ease to land next to the other two. He would have whined had Connor’s lips not started attacking his passionately while frantic hands scrabbled to get him naked. It was honestly impressive how quickly Connor stripped Gavin of his jeans and underwear before working on his own clothes. The human managed to help kick Connor’s jeans and boxer away before he was all but bodily attacked again, gasping at how desperate Connor was.</p><p>“Someone’s keen for this,” he gasped between kisses, groaning when Connor started rutting against him.</p><p>“You have no idea how many preconstructions I was running before Nines started torturing me with more,” Connor informed him while starting a slow pace. “It’s been taking up over 60% of my thought processes for the whole day and only got worse after you called to say we were doing it tonight. It’s like I can understand the primal <strong>need </strong>for someone after today.”</p><p>Gavin moaned as Connor started mouthing down his neck and look across at the other pair, surprised to see that they were still half dressed. Well, if you could call it that. Both Hank and Nines’ shirts were now opened and Hank’s vest had been hiked up to his neck while their pants were shoved halfway down their thighs. Just enough out of the way for them to tease each other. What did catch him by surprised was how Nines was spooning into Hank, making small thrusts as he whispered into the other man’s ear.</p><p>Dumb lizard brain syndrome apparently. Just because Nines almost always bottomed for Gavin didn’t mean it was the same for Nines and Hank. Somehow, the thought of Nines switching it up with his other partners got Gavin even harder and seeing Hank’s cock being gently fondled by Nines…Fuck, he really wanted to get back on the older man’s lap and experience it.</p><p>Connor picked up on Gavin’s sudden rush of arousal and he followed Gavin’s sight, leading him to the pair of Hank and Nines. He smiled at Gavin’s reaction and took the other man in hand, stroking him gently. “Do you want to come like this, Gavin? Come watching them together before getting to enjoy Hank yourself? You want to know how it feels to be with him, don’t you?” he murmured into Gavin’s ear, enjoying how Gavin shivered.</p><p>“F-Fuck. Connor, I’m-I’m not gonna last like this. I don’t want to come yet, baby,” Gavin whined back, to which Connor slowed his pace down.</p><p>“Then what do you want, honey? I’ll give you anything you want,” Connor promised while looking down at Gavin lovingly.</p><p>After a few deep breaths, Gavin looked towards the white box while had been left on one of the bedside tables. “Are there any cock rings in there? I don’t want to sit out so that I can recover, I want to be part of all of this.” When just with Nines and Connor, Gavin wasn’t worried that he came quickly and easily, he prided himself on how he could come several times and enjoy a longer night. With the four of them though, he didn’t want to feel left out and watching as they others played together – it was also in the back of his mind what Hank said earlier, that he could only come once. It only felt right to level the playing field.</p><p>If Connor was surprised, he didn’t show it. He simply left Gavin with a gentle kiss and a few more teasing strokes before going across the room. Now on his own for the moment, Gavin willed himself to calm down so that the cock ring wouldn’t be too painful going on, right now it would probably hurt. The absolute worst way to do that would be to look over at Hank and Nines, but that’s what he did anyway. Gavin was just unable to tear his eyes away from them.</p><p>His eye caught on the tube of lube which was resting on the pillow just above Hank’s head and he noticed how he could only see one of Nines’ hands now. One was still stroking Hank’s cock with the other was conspicuously absent. If the way Hank was rocking back into Nines was any indication though, he could take a guess as to where it had gone. That left Gavin’s mouth dry and he had to clamp down on his cock so that he didn’t get too close. It was a struggle to resist the temptation though, it would be all too easy to just jerk himself off knowing that Nines was fingering Hank and was liable to fuck him.</p><p>Fortunately Connor came back before it got dangerously close to that point, complete with a couple of cock rings and another bottle of lube. And also, traitorously, the leather cuffs that Connor <strong>knew </strong>Gavin had a weakness for. Bastard was taking advantage of the fact that Gavin was trying to stave off coming. “There’s no pressure with the cuffs, Gavin, but I was not keen to leave the bed again,” he smirked while kissing the other man’s neck slowly. “Which ring would you want to go with?”</p><p>The two cock rings were quite different: one was a simple, rubber one that could be slid on without much difficulty even when erect but the other was a lot more intricate. It comprised of two pieces which clicked together, one clip which sat behind his balls while two more rings sat along the shaft. There was a ridged section on top which promised to add extra stimulation to anyone that was fucked by someone wearing the ring though.</p><p>So it was toss up on whether Gavin wanted to be sucked or fuck someone, as to which one he wore.</p><p>Tempted as he was to fuck Connor with the android right there, something else was coming into his mind that he wanted more and knew Connor would adore. “Go with the simple one, Con. I want to fuck your mouth before you fuck me,” he stated quietly, to which Connor <strong>beamed</strong>. Gavin hadn’t got it to start with but both the RK models went crazy for a face fuck. He’d thought it was just them being curious until he realised just how many sensors the androids had in their mouths, Connor having more than Nines. Something to do with their tactile feedback and all that. It meant they experienced a lot of different sensations compared to being fucked in the ass.</p><p>He hissed as Connor slid the ring on, the coldness of the lube and tight nature of the ring a shock to the system but Connor soothed him with whispers in his ear. It was over in a few seconds, by which point Gavin gasped as Connor all but dove towards his cock, licking eagerly over the remains of the lube. Gavin couldn’t help himself and giggled a little at the treatment, knowing Connor wouldn’t be offended. It was only when he looked a little closer at the bottle of lube Connor had been using that he realised just why the android was so eager.</p><p>“How much did that fancy ass lube cost?” Gavin groaned, squirming a little as Connor continued licking the remains. He wasn’t surprised when Nines was the one that answered him, Hank was looking a little flustered himself with the slow fingering job that the android seemed to be getting up to – Gavin knew just how talented Nines’ fingers were.</p><p>“Its costs are rather steep, hence why Connor and I split it when we made the purchase,” Nines explained. “I will not give you an exact cost, Gavin, but it is more expensive than 55% of our toys.”</p><p>Gavin would have yelped in surprise - figuring out that the single bottle of lube must have cost three fucking figures – but instead gasped for another reason entirely when he found that Connor had grabbed the bottle and was coating his cock even more thoroughly. Shouldn’t have been surprised, really. This lube was designed for any androids with sensors in their mouths: it was heavily ionised and infused with a little thirium, giving an almost low level electric buzz. The closest anyone had come to it in describing it was a combination between popping candy and licking a battery, apparently. Gavin had no idea it would be that appealing to androids but it was like fucking catnip to Connor. He just couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>Connor then started swallowing him down and Gavin arched practically off the bed. Having someone so dextrous and talented with their tongue was a dangerous combination with an android that enjoying giving a blow job so much. Keen and clever? Had he not been wearing that cock ring Gavin knew he’d have already blown his load. It was just as well he hadn’t because he wouldn’t want to miss out on the downright sinful sounds that Connor was making. Then he started humming around Gavin’s cock as he took it all the way down and the detective swore he was going to go mad.</p><p>He just about heard a mild gasp from next to them and even Connor was distracted enough from his task to look over and see the blissed out expression on Hank’s face. Looked like Nines had finally reached his patience with teasing and was instead going about a languid fuck instead. It was such a contrast from Gavin and Nines usually fucked – I mean they weren’t hardcore by any means – but they didn’t go this <em>gentle </em>usually. Seeing them moving together so slowly somehow got Gavin even harder, they really did fit.</p><p>All of them did. He wondered how the hell they hadn’t truly come to grips with that before now.</p><p>By the time several minutes had gone, Gavin had to wonder if Connor was getting him to try and lose his mind since he couldn’t come. The android was holding nothing back as he sucked and from how he had a hand under each of Gavin’s ass checks and was guiding him to thrust up, he was wanting Gavin to give everything in return. As it was the detective kept getting distracted by the gorgeous view to his left of Hank and Nines. They’d only paused long enough for the two of them to get fully undressed (somehow managing it without pulling apart) but it made for a sinfully good picture. He’d never need to look up porn again with what had been going on in this bed tonight.</p><p>Connor finally slowed down and gave Gavin time to breathe, popping off his dick before reaching over for the standard lube next to Hank’s head. He too kept his eyes on the other two even as he slicked up two fingers and prepped Gavin. They both watched eagerly as they saw how Nines gripped Hank’s hip with just enough to keep the momentum going, the older man’s leg slung over Nines’ to give him enough room to work with. Lazy kisses were being peppered along Hank’s neck, shoulders and back: wherever Nines could reach when Hank wasn’t turning back and looking for a kiss himself.</p><p>“I know you want to be with him. Patience, darling,” Connor soothed from where he was hovering above Gavin. “Once you’re ready, I’ll help you get what you want.”</p><p>“Come on, I can take more than that,” Gavin protested at feeling how easily Connor was opening him up. “Don’t tease me now, Con, please.”</p><p>“You’re not the only one who’s getting impatient,” the android admitted while sliding a third finger in. There was a minor burn because Connor wasn’t taking his time but Gavin was more than happy with that. Connor was right, the burning need for something else was starting to win out over the want to draw this out.</p><p>Once the android had finally deemed him ready enough, Connor pulled back from the space between Gavin’s legs and urged him to turn on his side. Realising what Connor was doing, the detective went willingly and suddenly found himself face-to-face with Hank, barely inched separating them as Connor lined himself up.</p><p>This close, Gavin was enamoured with how Hank looked. His hair was pulled out of the way tenderly by Nines’ other hand as he was steadily fucked, a blush working its way across the older man’s neck and chest. It was too much for Gavin to simply watch and he surged forward to kiss him, groaning first at how the lieutenant didn’t so much as hesitate at kissing him back before moaning into Hank’s mouth when he felt Connor slide in.</p><p>It was perfect – this all was perfect. How had they never thought to have the four of them together before now?</p><p>Gavin let Hank guide their kiss, hand landing all over each other as they were slowly fucked harder by their respective androids. Connor used Gavin’s reactions to guide how fast and deep he should go while Nines kept slowly ratcheting up the intensity. Unbeknownst to Gavin, Hank and Nines had come up with a plan through the android’s slow and methodical build up. He was just keeping Hank ticking over for their grand finale, having passed the plan along to Connor via their mental link.</p><p>As a result, Gavin was quickly being pounded into Hank while Nines started fucking the older man a little more earnestly. The detective’s eyes were rolling behind his lids and the two humans were barely kissing now, more gasping into each other’s mouths as Connor and Nines drove them together. Gavin whined when Hank’s hand reached out and started working his cock, wishing that he didn’t have the damn ring on anymore. He wished he could come like this, in the middle of a pile of the three people that meant the most to him.</p><p>“I know it must hurt by now, darling, but you’re doing so well. Hold on for me just a little longer, Gavin,” Connor gasped and the broken tone of his voice told Gavin just how close the android was. He then opened his eyes to see that Connor and Nines were now linked via an interface, chassis’ showing and blue bleeding between them in brighter flashes as they kept racing towards their end. Not wanting Hank to be left out, Gavin reached over to stroke the other man off but Hank’s hand caught it before he could get too close.</p><p>“Not yet, Gav. I’m getting a bit close and I’m not coming like this,” he panted, groaning deeply as Nines started fucking him hard. Gavin yelped when Connor stepped it up too but the androids didn’t get very far before the two of them came with a shudder a veritable light show between them. Gavin could feel Connor trembling behind him and could see how Nines buried his head into Hank’s shoulder, shaking through his own release as Hank whispered to him. A quick look down confirmed that Hank was still in the same predicament, he was – neither of them had come yet and both their cocks were straining with the need.</p><p>Nines was the first to recover and pulled out slowly, turning Hank enough to start showering him with soft kisses before Connor guided himself out of Gavin. The detective gasped at how Connor gently pressed a couple of fingers back inside him and whined pathetically. “Please Con, please, I need to come,” he begged, which Connor soothed with a gentle hand across his chest as he reached for Gavin’s hand.</p><p>“You will, Gavin. You’re about to come very soon but we’ve got a plan for you,” he explained gently while turning Gavin on to his front. Before Gavin could ask why, however, in between rutting shamelessly against the sheets, he groaned deeply at feeling Connor pull his arms behind him and start to fix the cuffs into position.</p><p>“Fucking hell, you’re gonna cuff me <strong>now</strong>?!” Gavin whined. Connor shushed him again and teased Gavin with another brief fingering of his loose and already come filled ass before he pulled Gavin up gently. It was only once Gavin looked over to the other pair and saw that Hank was now lying on his back and shuffling closer to them that he <strong>finally </strong>realised what was going on. “Oh fuck…”</p><p>“That’s the idea, honey,” Hank confirmed while getting himself set, helping Connor to balance Gavin as the settled the other man over Hank’s hips. After some careful lining up with Hank’s guidance, Gavin sank down and gasped at the feeling of the new cock inside him. It was different from Connor and Nines, so different, and he wished he could use his hands to balance himself. As it was, however, the only things helping to keep him balanced were his own core muscles, which were starting to quiver under the exertion, and Connor right at his back.</p><p>Connor’s arms were locked around Gavin’s chest and titling him slightly back as he started to move on Hank’s lap, which had Gavin gasping desperately. “Shit, shit, shit!” the detective panting, all but screaming as the angle had Hank hitting his prostate mercilessly.</p><p>“God you look so fucking gorgeous up there, Gavin.” The words of adoration had Gavin whining and he looked down at Hank after the older man finished speaking, whining at home much he <strong>needed </strong>to come. Another hand crept up his stomach and he recognised it as Nines, the android reaching over to relax the straining muscles before reaching down to stroke Gavin’s cock gently. That only had him moaning harder and he hissed when the next thing he knew, cold was enveloping his dick.</p><p>It was a good cold though because he could feel Nines working the ring off and it was <strong>bliss</strong>. The second it was free Gavin was suddenly being pounded, Hank thrusting up into him hard as Connor dictated his position from behind. Nines was jerking him off in time with them and there was no way Gavin could last. He came with a hoarse scream, quivering in place as he felt Hank release with his own shout.</p><p>Gavin wondered if he’d blacked out for a second because he’d seemingly blinked atop of Hank’s lap before finding himself in Nines’ arms, Connor unclipping the leather cuffs before the RK900 placed Gavin on the bed next to the still panting Hank. Both androids set about looking for washcloths to clean up everyone, leaving the two humans alone on the bed as they recovered from intense orgasms.</p><p>Hank looked over to Gavin with a beaming smile and the detective would freely admit his heart leapt at seeing it, answering with his own, shier, version. “Fuck, that…Remember how I said I wasn’t bothered about sex? Might take it back after something like that.”</p><p>A laugh rose out of Gavin before he had any hope of stopping it and he snuggled into the larger man’s chest, enjoying the comfort and warmth. It was decidedly different from his boyfriends and Gavin loved it, between feeling the chest hair between his fingers and the human heartbeat underneath…</p><p>“Just sex between the four of us or were you thinking…” Gavin left his question there, feeling a little apprehensive to ask it (why he was getting awkward and shy again <strong>now </strong>was beyond him) but Hank read between the lines easily enough. He’d always been perceptive like that.</p><p>“Gavin.” He looked up at hearing his name be called and smiled when Hank’s hand came up to hold his own. “What do you say we make this a full set, yeah? I’m not asking it just to make life easier, I’ve thought about this. I really want to give a relationship with you a genuine shot. So…what do you say, Gav? Think you can make time for an old man in your life too?”</p><p>That had Gavin snorting and he shook his head fondly before shifting up slightly to be in much easier kissing range. “You’ve been part of my life for a few months now, Hank, but I think I can arrange for a change of title to ‘boyfriend number three’.”</p><p>Which was led to Connor and Nines finding the pair still kissing languidly as they returned, complete with several damp cloths and bringing over the drinks prepared earlier. “Shall we interpret it that you’ve both decided to stop ignoring the obvious and admit that you care about each other romantically?” Connor teased, laughing when Gavin threw his soiled towel at the android’s face.</p><p>“Ha-fucking-ha, Con,” he snarked while making himself comfy against Hank. “Fine, we might have been a little oblivious and stubborn, but what are you going to do, babe? We’re only human after all, we’re a little slower on the uptake than you androids are. It’s how this has been since we first grew from just two couples to a motherfucking quartet now.”</p><p>Contrary to what either of them expected, Connor just grinned and Nines smiled too. “It’s good to see that you are deciding to give a relationship a chance. I hope that you’ll both find it as fulfilling as the ones with ourselves.”</p><p>“We know this will take some navigating, just like everything else we’ve done together, but we’ll find a way to balance it out. It’ll just take a little time is all,” Connor added. The group all shared a few smiles before Hank groaned a bit. “Christ, not felt an ache like this in a while. What do you guys say to taking turns in the shower?”</p><p>He knew it was a bad idea when the androids winked at each other. “Actually, Hank, there is a very large walk in shower here too. I’m sure we could all fit is we got cosy,” Connor smirked, to which the android had a pillow thrown at him by Gavin and everyone laughed.</p><p>“Fucking insatiable.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you guys think? End the series here or add more of the quartet's shenanigans? </p><p>I currently don't have anymore planned but I'm open to extending their adventure with more moments if people want to see them. Please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come check me out on <a href="https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://skyewillows.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>, or ask for my Discord to scream at me on there! All screams welcome!</p><p>I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>